


Life of Charlie

by Death_of_the_Fangirl



Category: balloon - Fandom, charlie - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Other, balloon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_of_the_Fangirl/pseuds/Death_of_the_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie the Balloon's adventure in life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of Charlie

_**(Note to self: Elijah is an asshole)** _

 

Once upon a time, there was a balloon, but not just any balloon, he was a very special balloon. His name was Charlie, Charlie Umber Maddex. Also known as C.U.M. Charlie was born on (Insert date factory) and he set in a bag for a long period of time, waiting for someway to claim him and blow him up, which is what he heard all the older kids wearing doing now and days. On (Insert day before a party) he was finally claimed. He set happily in his bag, waiting to get blown up, although, nervous he was. She then grabbed a hold of one of his fellow companions, and blew… The blowing looked enjoyable.  
Just as she was tying his fellow, he was grabbed up and then, it happened. He began to get bigger and bigger by the second! What he felt was..undescribeable.. And the next thing you know, it was over. He had now fulfilled his destiny, and was being hung on the wall.  
He watched as the child had his party, and as the children played and laughed along with each other. Suddenly, he was plucked off the wall, and put into a machine called a car, as a girl with long black hair softly petted him, and gave him he actual name, as in Charlie. When they arrived to their destination, he was taken to the girls bedroom.  
She then proceeded to take the so called sharpie, and give him his face! Its was odd at first, but then he became accumulated to it, and loved as the soft black line was drawn across his rubbery surface. He was smiling, as she drew the face on his surface.  
A few days passed, he met the girls friends, family, and even her scary spider mr.cuddles who she adored. He also came to find out that her name was Mackenzie, and that she was an unhealthy fangirl. He had heard little about these creatures, but had come to find out they were pretty decent.  
One afternoon, while they were having a talk about her amazing boyfriend, he was wedged underneath her legs, which he found very comfortable now and days. Then suddenly, he felt a tight squash. It began to get tighter and tighter. Then, as her annoying, yet surprising cute, little brother ran in, she jumped up and yelled “GET OUT YO-”

_**The end.** _

~Now, it is several days later since this horrific death has occurred, and he is now resting under his favorite spot, in a water bottle, taped closed with duct tape, 3 feet under. He was dearly loved, and many attended his funeral~

 

 

 

 


End file.
